Carry You
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Mika had to get Yu out of there immediately, even if it was in the most embarrassing way… Brother-fluff, One-shot


**So as I am clearly going to state again, this is brother-fluff only, not yaoi for all of you to know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in Seraph of the End. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Carry You

Mika could only think one thing as he stared at his brother, only a few feet away.

 _He really is alive._

He had learned by now not to trust what Ferid said, which had led to him taking his whole 'Yu being alive' card with a small grain of salt. He had promised himself that he wouldn't believe it until he actually saw his brother, which was now happening.

Shock would be the first thing that entered his mind, almost as if he still didn't believe it. But his brother was right in front of him, a look of confusion and hope on his face as well.

 _It's not a dream this time…_

"Hey! Is that you Mika?!" He heard his brother shout and Mika stood up, shock entering him once more at Yu's voice. He let his gaze travel to Yu's 'companions'. They looked nice enough, like they were Yu's friends.

 _Yu's found friends. Of course he has, he's too nice. But because he's too nice, they'll use him just like the vampires are using me…_

Before he knew it, Ferid was speaking, breaking into his thoughts as the man walked to stand just a bit in front of Mika, his hand on his shoulder.

"How about I help you out. I'll distract the other humans while you go rescue your precious family." While the man was saying this, Mika only had one thought.

 _Get away, get away, get away, get away…_

Despite this, Mika looked towards Yu, trying to think the best way to shield him from harm. If the people really were his 'friends' then Mika knew it would be harder to convince Yu to leave with him.

 _But even if he doesn't understand right now, he will eventually… we are family after all…_

Before he knew it, Ferid was moving towards the group. Mika looked at Yu's retreating form in confusion and pain.

 _Please don't run away!_

He quickly started to follow, trying to catch up to his brother. Anger hit him when he saw Ferid place a hand on Yu's shoulder, stopping his brother from moving anywhere. He quickly sliced through the air, letting a gust carry his attack towards Ferid's arm where it was chopped off.

 _No one touches him, especially not you…_

His breathing came a bit quicker when adrenaline hit him and he tried to calm himself down. He carefully walked towards Yu, trying to get between the man and his brother. To his irritation, Ferid quickly caught his severed arm and acted like it was all one big joke.

 _Too bad I missed his head…_

Hope filled him when he was just a few feet away from his brother.

 _He isn't running away from me then…_

"Yu, come with me and run away from all of this!" He stated quickly, trying to not let his apprehension show through.

 _If we continue to stay here, then we'll miss the opportunity to escape…_

His brother looked at him in confusion and then pain.

"What? But I can't-" Whatever Yu was going to say next was cut off when Mika decided to take action.

 _If I carry him over my shoulder and someone decides to attack then Yu could get hurt, which leaves only one other action…_

Despite how much he hated it, he picked his brother up and carried him in front of him. His brother clearly hadn't been expecting that, because it took him a few minutes to respond, giving Mika time to put distance between them and the two opposing groups.

 _At least this way, he has a less chance of being injured…_

"H-hey Mika! What are you doing?!" Yu began to struggle, and Mika slowed his pace a bit, just in case his brother tried to jump away. Sure enough that was what his brother did, with Mika following him onto the roof shortly.

"Those humans are using you Yu…" Mika began, knowing how strange that must sound to his brother.

 _But that's the truth…_

His brother glanced back towards the battlefield apprehensively, almost as if he was worrying about something…

 _But he still can't be thinking about his 'friends', can he…?_

"'Those humans are using me'? What's that mean, Mika? You… you make it sound like you aren't human anymore…" Mika didn't know how to reply to that. A while ago he would have said that he was human despite what Krul had done to him.

 _But now… am I still human?_

"I-it's my fault, isn't it? My fault for running away…" His brother's voice came as little more than a whisper, as if he was blaming himself more than he should.

"No! It's not your fault!" He yelled out, taking a step towards his brother, not quite sure how to explain.

 _It's mine… had we waited a little longer, then it might have worked out… We could all have been living happily together in the woods. Us vs. the world, but at least we would have been happy…_

Pictures of the rest of his family flashed through his head, and he quickly shook it, trying to dispel the images. He tried to smile at Yu, tried to make him understand that they had to leave…

"Come on Yu. We need to go. It's dangerous here." Despite this his brother still hesitated and Mika felt a bit of guilt hit him.

 _I'm tearing him away from his friends, but we're family…_

He took more steps towards his brother, so that he was standing right in front of him, and he offered his hand to Yu like he had so many years ago, when they were going to escape with the rest of their family.

"Yu… please…" He began, knowing that he sounded like he was pleading now. His brother paused, before taking a step backwards.

"Mika, I-I can't. I can't leave. I have friends back there…" His brother paused and Mika couldn't help the stab of grief that hit him.

 _So they are his friends…_

"No, you don't!" He began, knowing that he sounded desperate, and that he had no right to tell his brother who he was friends with. "I'm your only **true** friend!" _your family…_ "I won't try to deceive you! Those humans are only trying to use-!"

He was cut off when he heard a scream. Both of them turned towards the noise, with Mika instantly trying not to flinch at the sight. A while ago, he would have helped anyone who was getting attacked by a vampire, just so they wouldn't have to go through what he did…

 _But this is war…_

He turned towards his brother to see pain and grief etched onto his face. Shock entered him at this; he hadn't expected Yu to care so much about his friends.

 _But I don't know what they've all gone through together…_

His brother instantly started to move towards the group and Mika moved to grab his arm, to make him stay where he couldn't be hurt.

"Yu please don't leave! There's nothing for you there!" His brother easily slipped through his grasp, running towards the edge of the roof to jump off and go back towards his friends. Mika, desperate now, went and did the last thing he could think of to stop Yu. He quickly ran over and hugged his brother, trying to stop him from jumping.

 _I couldn't protect the rest of my family, but I can protect you…_

"Please… please don't leave!" He whispered, feeling tears enter his eyes.

 _I can't lose you again… I've lost everyone else… please don't leave me alone again…_

His brother quickly broke out his grasp and that's when everything changed.

* * *

 **So as stated before, this isn't yaoi, just my take on what happened in episode 11. Anyone else scream at the screen when 'To be continued…' flashed on the screen? Either way, please let me know what you thought in a review!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
